Quiet Hate
by Softballmania24
Summary: Stonekit is quiet. He also hates everyone. Quietly, of course. So, when fate is set in his paws, will Stonekit save his clanmates, or will he let his hate control his clanmates' fate? ON HIATUS
**Here with a new story. I truly hope you enjoy this!**

Allegiances-

THUNDERCLAN

 _Leader-_ Birchstar- pale grey and brown tom with moss colored eyes.

 _Apprentice- Briarpaw_

 _Deputy_ \- Snowlight- white she-cat with blue eyes _(Replacement deputy is Icetail)_

 _Medicine Cat_ \- Duskfeather- lithe ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice- Flowerpool_

 _Warriors-_

Squirrelheart- small ginger and brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Icetail- white and grey tom, blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Bramblepaw_

Frostpelt- white and brown she-cat, blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Blossompaw_

Foxfang- ginger tom, green eyes

Greyfrost- grey tom, greyish eyes

Bluetail- blue-grey she-cat, green eyes

 _Apprentice- Poppypaw_

Hazelwing- light brown she-cat, amber eyes

Firefur- ginger tom, yellow eyes

Flamepelt- tiny ginger she-cat blind in left eye, green eyes.

Ashtalon- grey tom with white paws, blue eyes

 _Apprentice Honeypaw_

Berrywhisker- cream and grey tom, green eyes

Blackshadow- black tom with white paws, belly and chest, ice blue eyes

Ivyfrost- grey, black and white patched she-cat, green eyes

Tigerfeather- brown tabby she-cat with black eartips and white paws, blue eyes

Smokestorm- black tom, amber eyes.

Pineheart- brown tabby tom, amber eyes

 _Apprentices-_

Briarpaw- brown she-cat, one amber eye, the other green.

Flowerpool- grey tabby she-cat with a white belly and sleek shiny fur, blue eyes

Bramblepaw- brown tabby tom, green eyes

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Honeypaw- golden tabby she-cat, one white paw, blue eyes

 _Queens-_

Snowlight- white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Smokestorm's kits (Stormkit, Stonekit, Redkit, Silverkit and Amberkit)

Sorrelwind- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Firefur's kits (Lilykit, Fernkit and Cloudkit)

Moonfox- dark grey and black she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Greyfrost's kits (Shadowkit, Whitekit and Leapkit)

Roseflower- ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Berrywhisker's kit (Whisperkit)

Larksong, grey and white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Birchstar's kits in 1/2 a moon

Darktail- black she-cat with green eyes, expecting Blackshadow's kits in 3 moons

 _Kits-_

Stormkit- grey and black tom, one white paw, blue eyes

Stonekit- grey and black tom, white paws, blue eyes

Redkit- lithe ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes

Silverkit- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a white chest and shiny, sleek fur, blue eyes

Amberkit- small ginger she-cat with white paws, blue eyes

Lilykit- ginger she-cat, green eyes

Fernkit- brown she-cat, amber eyes

Cloudkit- white tom, blue eyes

Shadowkit- black she-cat, amber eyes

Whitekit- white and black tom, blue eyes

Leapkit- brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Whisperkit- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

its- _Elders-_

Kinkfoot- brown tom with spiky, unkept fur, green eyes

Leafwind- dark black she-cat, amber eyes, lost of hearing in left ear

SHADOWCLAN-

 _Leader-_ Russetstar- lithe ginger she-cat, green eyes

 _Deputy-_ Lizardfur- brown and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes

 _Medicine Cat-_ Dawnfrost- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 _Warriors-_

Ravenshade- black tom, amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Icepaw_

Firespirit- dark orange furred tom with a white tipped tail and paws, green eyes

Amberlight- light brown tabby she-cat with darker markings, amber eyes

Rainbreeze- grey she-cat with white paws, blue eyes

Cedertail- brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice- Brokenpaw_

Sparrowfur- black tom, green eyes

 _Apprentices-_

Icepaw- white and black she-cat, blue eyes

Brokenpaw- black tom, green eyes

 _Queens-_

Honeymist- golden she-cat with a white chest, mother of Firespirit's kits (Snowkit and Starlingkit)

 _Kits-_

Snowkit- white and golden she-cat, blue eyes

Starlingkit- ginger tom, amber eyes

 _Elders-_

Ratclaw- black and brown tom, yellow eyes

WINDCLAN-

 _Leader-_ Leafstar- brown tabby she-cat, one white paw, blue eyes

 _Deputy-_ Ashface- grey and white tom, blue eyes

 _M. Cat-_ Mothflight- white and ginger patched she-cat, green eyes

 _M. Cat Apprentice-_ Aspenpaw

 _Warriors-_

Tallgorse- black and white tom, blue eyes

Cloudrunner- white she-cat, amber eyes

Mudtail- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Sandclaw- ginger and black tom, amber eyes

Onefeather- grey and white tabby tom, yellow eyes

 _Apprentices-_

Aspenpaw- ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes

 _Queens-_

Morningclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes, mother of Tallgorse's kit (Duskkit)

Brooktail- brown and white tabby she-cat, blue eyes, expecting Sandclaw's kits in 1/2 a moon

 _Kits-_

Duskkit- ginger she-cat, yellow eyes

 _Elders-_

Poppyfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes

RIVERCLAN-

 _Leader-_ Greystar- grey/blue tom, amber eyes

 _Deputy-_ Stonefall- grey tom, green eyes

 _M. Cat-_ Raintail- white and grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes

 _Warriors-_

Willowwhisker- ginger she-cat, green eyes

Hazelclaw- grey she-cat, amber eyes

Mistfang- ginger, grey and white she-cat, blue eyes

Bluemist- grey and white patched she-cat, blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Thornpaw_

 _Apprentices-_

Thornpaw- ginger tom, amber eyes

 _Elders-_

Dappleclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes

o0o Prolouge

The black tom paced and clawed the ground, but froze as wails of pain came from the Nursery.

"When will she be done?" He growled.

"Calm down, Smokestorm. Snowlight is healthy. She'll be done soon" answered a brown tabby tom next to the pacing one.

"You don't know everything, brother" Smokestorm hissed. The tom backed off and glowered at the tom.

"I guess I don't" He sneered. The medicine cat walked out and said, 3 she=kits, 2 toms." As Smokestorm entered, he saw his mate looking tired in a nest.

"Stormkit, Stonekit, Amberkit, Redkit and Silverkit" she whispered, nudging each one and then fell asleep. Smokestorm nodded and looked at her and his kits lovingly before leaving.

 **Done! Chapter 1 is coming soon! Have a nice day!**


End file.
